List of Zatch Bell! chapters
'' of Zatch Bell! released by Shogakukan in Japan on May 18, 2001]] The chapters of the manga series Zatch Bell!, known in Japan as , was written and illustrated by Makoto Raiku and was serialized in Shogakukan's Shōnen Sunday magazine. The plot follows Kiyo Takamine and his Mamodo partner Zatch Bell's adventures in a tournament that will decide the ruler of the Mamodo world. Three hundred and thirty-two chapters were released in Japan. The characters in the English manga had their names changed in order to be friendly with the younger audiences. An anime adaption was produced by Toei Animation titled and premiered in April 6, 2003 and ended in March 26, 2006. The individual chapters are collected by Shogakukan in a series of tankōbon volumes. The thirty three volumes were released between May 18, 2001 and June 18, 2008. North American licensor Viz Media has been serializing the tankōbon. Twenty-five were released between August 2, 2005 and June 9, 2009 with no future plans for further releases. __FORCETOC__ Chapter list | ISBN = 978-4-09-126231-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-586-6 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126232-5 | LicensedRelDate = September 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-588-0 | ChapterList = * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126233-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-590-3 | ChapterList = * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126234-9 | LicensedRelDate = December 13, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0282-3 | ChapterList = * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126235-6 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0283-0 | ChapterList = * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126236-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 18, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0387-5 | ChapterList = * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126237-0 | LicensedRelDate = June 20, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0513-8 | ChapterList = * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126238-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 15, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0514-5 | ChapterList = * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * Bonus Section. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126239-4 | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0515-2 | ChapterList = * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126240-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 9, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0516-9 | ChapterList = * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126451-0 | LicensedRelDate = February 13, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0830-6 | ChapterList = * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126452-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0831-3 | ChapterList = * 104. "The Rematch" * 105. "The Mamodo From a Thousand Years Ago" * 106. "The Emotionless Enemy" * 107. "You Get What You Deserve" * 108. "The Light" * 109. "The Identity of Milordo-Z" * 110. "The Letter" * 111. "The Crybaby" * 112. "Kanchomé's Power" * 113. "The Battery" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126453-4 | LicensedRelDate = June 12, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0832-0 | ChapterList = * 114. "Choosing the Way to Fight" * 115. "The Maximum Multiplied by the Maximum" * 116. "The Promise" * 117. "The Arrival of "V"" * 118. "The Glowing Ball" * 119. "The Combination Strategy!" * 120. "The Partner" * 121. "The Reason for Not Getting Along" * 122. "The Strong Eye" * 123. "Strong and Deep" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126454-1 | LicensedRelDate = August 14, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0833-7 | ChapterList = * 124. "Conversations of the Heart" * 125. "The Entrusted Book" * 126. "Fighting Together" * 127. "The Most Powerful Mamodo" * 128. "A Single Path" * 129. "Emergency" * 130. "The Perfect Martial Art" * 131. "Seeking Strength" * 132. "What Remains" * 133. "The King Who Protects" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126455-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 9, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0834-4 | ChapterList = * 134. "Let's sing Together" * 135. "The Person that knows nothing" * 136. "My King" * 137. "12 Comrades" * 138. "The Secret of Strength" * 139. "The Fear of the Lithograph" * 140. "The Light pointing towards Darkness" * 141. "One More Face" * 142. "The Unforgiven One" * 143. "Sherry's Line" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126456-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0835-1 | ChapterList = * 144. "To the Battlefield..." * 145. "Auto Control" * 146. "The Curse of the Stone" * 147. "Guardian of the Stone" * 148. "The Horrifying Scream" * 149. "The Worst Two" * 150. "The Slight Ray of Light" * 151. "The Unexpected Light" * 152. "The Final Favor" * 153. "Holding Hands..." | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126457-2 (normal Ed.) ISBN 978-4-09-159023-7 (special Ed.) | LicensedRelDate = February 12, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1528-1 | ChapterList = * 154. "The Forbidden Spell" * 155. "The Seventh Spell" * 156. "Come On, Zatch" * 157. "Not Over Yet" * 158. "My True Self" * 159. "The Sun and The Moon" * 160. "To Prepare For This Moment" * 161. "The Final Revenge" * 162. "Promise To Become The King" * Side Story. "Dr. Riddles and Kedo's Journey of Light" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126458-9 | LicensedRelDate = April 8, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1711-7 | ChapterList = * 163. "We're Home" * 164. "An Uncomfortable Stare" * 165. "Q's Almighty Transformations!" * 166. "Superior Data" * 167. "Something Impossible" * 168. "Find the Gift!" * 169. "The Boy Who Speaks To The Wind" * 170. "Ted and Jido" * 171. "My Friend" * 172. "The Power of Bao" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126459-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 10, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1712-4 | ChapterList = * 173. "I'm Not A Coward" * 174. "Come Back Safe" * 175. "Ignite Your Fighting Spirit!" * 176. "Something Other Then A Structure" * 177. "My Classmates" * 178. "The Letter For Zatch" * 179. "That Person..." * 180. "Meeting in The Mamodo World" * 181. "A Scary Appearance" * 182. "It's Okay Now" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126460-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1713-1 | ChapterList = * 183. "Kyle's Shout" * 184. "Oh My" * 185. "The Awakening" * 186. "A Frightening Spell" * 187. "Kiyo's Mood" * 188. "The Power of Riou" * 189. "Faudo's True Form" * 190. "The Sealed Mamodo" * 191. "Bari's Rival" * 192. "A Bad Feeling" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127291-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 14, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1714-8 | ChapterList = * 193. "Kanchomé's Courage" * 194. "A Strong Desire" * 195. "The Last Spell" * 196. "A New Encounter" * 197. "Prepared" * 198. "What It Takes To Be King" * 199. "The First Test" * 200. "Meru-Meru-Me~!" * 201. "The Exit" * 202. "The True Heart" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127292-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 9, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1715-5 | ChapterList = * 203. "Things I Must Protect" * 204. "The End Of The Maze * 205. "I'm Scared, But * 206. "Arth's Intentions" * 207. "Offense and Defense" * 208. "The Light of Hope" * 209. "The Resurrection of Faudo" * 210. "In Order To Live" * 211. "The Brain Strategy" * 212. "The Worst-case Scenario" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127293-5 | LicensedRelDate = February 10, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2238-8 | ChapterList = * 213. "No Matter What Happens" * 214. "Become The King" * 215. "Can You Hear Me?" * 216. "A Fistful Of Emotion" * 217. "Too Strong" * 218. "The Theft of Faudo" * 219. "Preparation" * 220. "A Hopeless Resistance" * 221. "Even If I Can't See You" * 222. "Determination" * 223. "The Last Smile" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120124-9 | LicensedRelDate = April 14, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2239-5 | ChapterList = * 224. "The Beginning Of The End" * 225. "The Path to the Brain" * 226. "The Power of Godufa" * 227. "Our Duty" * 228. "The Difference" * 229. "Just As I Planned" * 230. "I Don't Care Anymore" * 231. "The 800 Doors" * 232. "The Indestructible Terror" * 233. "Asking For Help" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120420-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 9, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2240-1 | ChapterList = * 234. "Please Remember" * 235. "A Jewel In The Dump" * 236. "The One I've Been Looking At" * 237. "The Light Of Friendship" * 238. "He Looks Big" * 239. "A New Level of Strength" * 240. "The Eyes of a Lion" * 241. "What Am I Doing!?" * 242. "We Have The Power" * 243. "The Promise" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120590-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 11, 2009 | LicensedISBN =978-1-42-152241-8 | ChapterList = * 244. "A Joyous Battle" * 245. "Two Who Stand In The Way" * 246. "I'll Do My Best" * 247. "Absolutly Not" * 248. "Unshakable Resovle" * 249. "Burdening Thoughts" * 250. "Bell Of Hope" * 251. "Until Kiyomaro Comes" * 252. "Last Chance" * 253. "That Voice..." | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN =978-4-09-120698-5 | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN =978-1-42-152242-5 | ChapterList = * 254. "The Ones Momon Believed In" * 255. "A New Power" * 256. "Digging Your Own Grave..." * 257. "Faudo Approaches" * 258. "Gash And Zeon" * 259. "The Reason For The Struggle" * 260. "Dufaux's Power" * 261. "Baou Zakeruga" * 262. "Engulfing Darkness" * 263. "Mysterious Attack" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN =978-4-09-121023-4 | LicensedRelDate =December 4, 2009 | LicensedISBN =978-1-42-152243-2 | ChapterList = * 264. "Sniper" * 265. "Cherish's Aim" * 266. "Tio's Cry" * 267. "This Shield Is Strong!" * 268. "Still Haven't Faced Forward" * 269. "You're The Only One" * 270. "Listen To Me" * 271. "A Sorrowful Power" * 272. "This Is The Answer" * 273. "Zeon's Wish" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN =978-4-09-121077-7 | LicensedRelDate =March 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 274. " Faudo's Rampage" * 275. " I Know These Tears" * 276. " A New Class" * 277. " Ahaha" * 278. " Zeon's Letter" * 279. " The Time Has Come" * 280. " The King's Privilege" * 281. " Gorm and Mir" * 282. " The Joy Of Life" * 283. " I Will Pass It On" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121185-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 284. " Clear Note" * 285. " Give Up" * 286. " Eyes of A Devil" * 287. " Prodigy of the Dragon Tribe" * 288. " Still Stronger" * 289. " The Hope of Demonkind and the Demon World" * 290. " Ultimate Spell vs. Ultimate Spell" * 291. " An Entrusted Wish" * 292. " Ten Months Left" * 293. " Special Training Regimen" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121227-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 294. "Kanchome's Transformation" * 295. "A New Star" * 296. "My First Friend" * 297. "Why Are You Going So Far?" * 298. "Unascertained Strength" * 299. "Even Though You're Strong" * 300. "The Lion And The Hippo" * 301. "Geez, These Tears..." * 302. "Carrying Their Hope" * 303. "Gorm's Friend" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121296-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 304. "The Departure" * 305. "Reliable Friends" * 306. "The Results of Our Training" * 307. "Path of Friends" * 308. "I Will Protect Everyone" * 309. "See You... Tomorrow" * 310. "The Strongest Ally" * 311. "Lifelong Friends" * 312. "Brago's Plan" * 313. "United Thought..." | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121399-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 314. "Reign of Power" * 315. "The Answer..." * 316. "That Brilliance..." * 317. "Gash's Friends" * 318. "Even More Friends" * 319. "The Power of the Golden Book" * 320. "Graduation" * 321. "The Final Battle " * 322. "The Time Has Come" * 323. "Epilogue:A Letter from Gash" | VolumeExtras = |Summary = }} References External links *[http://www.zatch-bell.com/index3_skip.html Official Zatch Bell website] Zatch Bell!